


Knighthood; Or, The Things Zoe and Christie Shared with the World, and the Things They Kept to Themselves

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Rumors, Rumors of Infidelity, first-time, married couple sex, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: All of the little moments, and a few big, that made Zoe and Christie who they are today. From their marriage, to their consummation, to the births of their children, to everything inbetween. They're moments Christie often thinks of a lot and many of them she holds dearly to her heart.





	Knighthood; Or, The Things Zoe and Christie Shared with the World, and the Things They Kept to Themselves

Upon announcing the winner, the judge asked for the knight's helmet to be removed so everyone could gaze upon their face.

The helmet came off. The blonde hair tumbled out.

A lady knight.

That was when Zoe realized he was in love.

######  
*Something They Shared With the World*

The marriage ceremony was to be grand and extravagant. Zoe was a bit unsure of it all, but Christie was insistent. She wanted everything to be perfect, in shades of purple.

"But what about your own colours? Wouldn't you like some of those as well?" Zoe questioned her one day as she pored over the dress designs. She gave him a smile.

"I want only the Olineaux purple. I'm a part of your house now, am I not? I want to leave all parts of my past in the past and just look towards the future," She placed a hand on her stomach, and Zoe eventually found himself grinning back at her.

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. You're the one in charge of this wedding, after all,"

And so Christie continued to plan out the wedding, For most aspects, like the food or decorations, she didn't care very much, but she was adamant about designing the outfits and seemed distressed she wouldn't be allowed to wear a sword at the event; only Zoe could. Zoe frowned when he saw how upset Christie seemed to be and kissed her gently, promising he wouldn't wear his sword either.

The wedding was to be held in the church, as all weddings were at the time; and the guest list was huge.

"I don't know most of these people..." Christie furrowed her brow as she read through the guest list.

"A few of them are my friends, but most of them are just nobles who came for the formality," He pulled her close. "You don't need to worry about anything,"

She smiled back at him, snuggling close into his touch.

Zoe walked to the front of the alter, a confident smirk on his face and a proud posture. By all outward appearances, he deserved to be there. His outfit was a clean, white suit that had been pressed, purple trim running down the outside of the jacket. He had unbuttoned only the top button.

Once the music built to a crescendo and Christie appeared in the room, slowly walking down the aisle, time itself stopped. The room was silent, breathless, as everyone watched the blonde slowly be led by her father; her face covered.

"You look beautiful," Zoe offered, gently taking her hand and turning her around to face him. As he slowly pulled off her veil, his eyes widened when he saw her lips tightly pursed instead of the smile he had been expecting.

"There's too many people here," She whispered to him, tightening her grip on her bouquet. Her dress suddenly felt even tighter than before; constricting, her neck, arms, and waist all longed to be free of the billowing layers of violet.

"I know, but just bare it. For the wedding." Zoe whispered back, taking her hands. She looked up at him with a frown. "Do it for me, then,"

Christie kept looking down at the ground, even during the vows. She barely spoke up when she took her own, making Zoe look at her in concern. Was she getting cold feet? Did she truly not love him and was just marrying him for the wealth? Did she find this wedding pointless and frivolousness?

He quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, upset he was even having them in the first place. Christie was just uncomfortable from all of the people staring at them. He picked up the gold rings and took her hands again, gently slipping off her glove and sliding the ring onto her soft, white hand. He remembered when he first touched that hand, amazed the hand of a famed knight could be so soft and smooth. When he looked up after slipping her glove back on, he knew he wasn't dreaming; the smallest of smiles had finally formed on Christie's face.

Then they kissed, and that was when Zoe realized his head was empty of thoughts.

#####  
*Something They Kept to Themselves*

After their wedding, Christie had remained in her room for a few days, claiming to be exhausted from all of the chaos. Zoe couldn't blame her for the first two days, but after the third, he was beginning to worry. Had she gotten sick? Stressed-out? What kind of a husband was he, if he couldn't take care of his wife?

"Christie? Are you alright?" He finally caved and knocked on their bedroom door-their shared bedroom, for some reason Zoe still wasn't used to that thought-after almost a week of her being gone.

"I'm fine," She answered almost instantly, throwing open the door. Zoe took a few steps back in surprise. Her hair was pulled up in braids, tight and tied with a bright blue ribbon, like those country girls he used to chase on vacations during his youth. Her dress was to match that illusion; bright blue and embroidered neatly. Her chest and arms, however, were covered in shiny silver armor, and her plain rapier was at her side, sheathed.

"What's all this?" Zoe purred, leaning against the doorway.

"....I....I didn't really like our wedding." She confessed, staring him in the eyes. "I want a do-over. On our own terms. Here. With people we trust,"

"Is that why you've been shut away for the past week? Planning that?"

She nodded. "Think of it this way. We are currently married as nobles. Now let's get married as knights,"

"I'm not a knight, Christie. I had to give that life up," Zoe reminded her.

"I know, but knighthood is still part of your bloodline. And I'm a knight. And our children will be knights. So let's get married the right way. Make our ancestors proud," There it was, that fire in her eyes she got when she was extremely passionate. Zoe loved that look. It was the look that set her apart from all the other nobleladies; it was the spark of creativity, of passion, of determination.

"Alright." Was all he needed to say.

The wedding was held in their backyard; being attended by only a few trusted knights of Christie's previous entourage. There was no music, no formal dress code, barely any decorations; just a giant shield with the Olineaux symbol on it to act as the alter. Zoe showed up dressed in his old silver battle-armor from the war; axe included. The two of them walked down the aisle together, her smiling at him as the breeze blew her braids around.

"Lady Christie Beaufont, Lord Zoe Olineaux," The knight chosen to act as their 'priest' begun, pulling his sword out of its sheath. Both Christie and Zoe kneeled. "I now dub thee as Duchess Christie Olineaux and Duke Zoe Olineaux," The sword gently tapped both of their necks before being put up. As Christie and Zoe rose, they were handed a goblet of wine, which both sipped from before pouring the rest of it down their backs.

"It's cold!" Zoe gasped in surprise, his eyes wide. Christie chuckled.

"You weren't expecting that?"

"Your blouse is stained...!" He pointed out instead, but Christie shrugged.

"Proof that we did this," The two kissed. "I'll never wash it off..."

"Do you two have some sort of token you can exchange as proof of your love?" The knight continued. They both nodded.

"I have this. A locket that belonged to my brother's wife. I know, it's strange, but we were super close growing up and after her passing, he wanted me to have it," Zoe motioned for Christie to come closer, and she did so, moving her braids out of the way as he gently tied the silver droplet around her neck; she blushed.

"And this is mine. A jacket that belonged to my father," Christie announced, unfolding a large purple jacket coated in gold. "It might be a bit big on you..."

"I can grow into it," Zoe promised her, giving her a kiss as he draped the large jacket around his shoulders. "Purple is the colour of nobility,"

"It suits you," They kissed once more.

"Now, where'd that wine come from? I wouldn't mind some more," Zoe asked the crowd, who chuckled.

"I think you've had more than enough," Christie teased, poking his stomach. The two then held hands as they walked off the lawn and back into their manor.

######  
*A Time They Said Nothing*

That Magda girl. That was all that had been on his mind, and his only topic of discussion at dinner for that matter. It seemed everyone in the family had been infatuated with her after their meeting, and Christie didn't understand why it had to be her husband. Had the eighteen years they had been together meant nothing? Was he really just going to throw it all away for some naive blue-eyed doll? Even her own children had fallen under her spell; Vicky often mumbled about making the perfect drink for 'that Ellenstein girl', Hugh had gotten sloppy in his training due to often looking lovesick, and Balfey had turned more serious, poring over every single book on business he could find in Zoe's expansive library. She couldn't understand it.

"I wasn't expecting to see you at this ball, young lady," Zoe commented to Magda at their bi-weekly dinner. Liar. He was expecting her. She had always come, ever since they had started sending her invitations.

Magda simply laughed awkwardly, all decked out in shades of periwinkle and lavender. Lavender looked pretty on her.

"Do I scare you?" Zoe teased, making Magda laugh even more. She glanced around the room. "Fancy a dance?"

"I would be honoured, Duke Olineaux," They took each others' hands and walked off to the dancefloor, much to the jealousy of Hugh and Balfey. Vicky simply smiled mysteriously. As he passed her, he flashed her a glittering look in his eyes, and she felt her own expression soften.

Only to feel it harden once more when she happened upon a box in his office; partially wrapped with a blue choker inside, made from jewels. The same shade as her eyes. She sighed as she slid the box away.

That necklace told her all she needed to know, and yet at the same time, it told her so little.

######  
*A Time That She Needed Him*

Christie sat in the windowsill, awkwardly trying to balance her belly as she sewed some baby clothes. Only a month away, she mused to herself. If only Zoe hadn't been called to a battle at the last minute....she loved him, she respected him, she admired him, but even that seemed ridiculous. He would miss the birth of his first-born child for sure. And for what? Even the Grand Duke of Bavlenka had declined the offer, wishing to stay behind with his wife and their tiny baby daughter. The house was silent as she continued her work.

"A girl should be Helena or Holly. A boy should be Henry or Hugh," She whispered to herself. She knew Zoe wanted a son, a strong son who could proudly carry the name of the Olineaux and take charge of the Amber Knights. She longed for a daughter, a cute but fiery one she could dress in pretty dresses. She could hardly wait for the reveal.

"Are you alright, Duchess? You look very pale," A wandering maid asked shyly, motioning to Christie's face. She looked up.

"Huh? Y-Yes..." She begun, only to bite her lip when she felt a sudden kick in her stomach. Her sewing fell to the floor, soon becoming soaked as the fluid dripped down the windowsill.

The maid screamed and started to dash fro the room until Christie gave her a hard, pained look.

"Send for the midwife..." She gasped, feeling another kick. "T-The baby is clearly coming..."

"But what about the Duke? Should we send him a letter?" Christie shook her head.

"There's....no way...that'll reach him in time..." The maid helped Christie to her feet. "Besides, he'll hear about it....soon enough..."

"I understand, Duchess..." She carefully helped Christie to the manor's infirmary. "I'll get the midwife," She then dashed from the room as Christie tightly clutched the necklace around her neck. Even now, she wore it, under all of her clothes. She took deep, gasping breaths as she repeated the baby names over and over again in her head to keep herself calm.

#####  
*Something They Shared With the World*

A few months after his birth, Christie and Zoe proudly presented their first-born son to the social scene; all of the nobleladies cooed in adorement for the chubby infant. After hearing the news, Zoe took a leave from the military and rushed home, eager to see his first son, who had shiny blonde hair and earthly brown eyes, just like him.

"What did you name him?" Zoe asked the instant he came home, fining Christie in the middle of rocking him.

"Balfey. After my father," She smiled.

"A nice name," In reality, Zoe couldn't see that name being taken very seriously within the social scene, but he kept his thoughts to himself. His son would surprise him, of that he was certain.

Duke Sakan was supportive too, already speaking of marriage as his own wife, Bailey, had a baby daughter only a month older than Balfey named Barbara. Grand Duke Bavlenka had a daughter too, a three-year-old named Lou whom he promised to observe and see if she was worthy of the Olineaux title.

Only a year later, two more babies came to live with them; a two-year-old named Vicky who was the daughter of Zoe's brother. He had asked personally for Zoe and Christie to take her in as his wife had died and he had gone mad with grief. The second baby was Christie's second child; a little girl named Holly.

"A son and a daughter. Just like I always wanted," Christie smiled to herself, snuggling close to Zoe one night. He smiled back at her.

"I promised you I would give you the life you wanted. I'm not surprised at all things happened this way," He gently ran a hand down her back.

As expected, the nobles also celebrated Holly's birth; Duke Jorcastle making plans to try and marry her off to his own son, Gonzalo. Christie giggled at the thought. Somehow, even then, she knew her Holly wasn't going to get married without a fight.

####  
*Something They Kept to Themselves*

"I'm the Head of the Amber Knights now. I won't be turned into some pathetic waitress like Cousin, and I also won't be married off!"

"I understand, but even changing your name? Especially after so many nobles already know who you are?" Christie asked softly.

"Tell them you were mistaken. Boys wear dresses too. Big Brother wore a dress far longer than I had! Tell them I was born a boy and the midwife's handwriting was too big to read properly. From now on, I'll be referred to as Hugh Olineaux, not Holly!" There was a fire in her eyes, the same fire Christie always got whenever she had an idea and refused to be challenged on it.

She finally sighed. "Is this what you truly want?" She bit her lip almost instantly. Of course it was what her daughter wanted. She wouldn't be so persistent about it if it wasn't. "Hugh."

Hugh gave her a small smile and finally sheathed her sword. "I'm heading out. The Knights need me!" Christie nodded and waved Hugh off. The name slipped off her tongue a bit too easily, as if it were always meant to be that way.

And sure enough, soon most nobles plain forgot who Holly was or that she even existed. To them, Zoe always had two sons, Hugh and Balfey. A few more observant nobles gossiped over the truth of the matter, and Duke Sakan and Grand Duke Bavlenka knew the truth, but they were the only ones. Christie kept her word, though she really did need to find her darling Hugh a partner soon.

########  
*A Time They Said Nothing*

Vicky had come home late again, reeking of cheap alcohol with her hair messy. The parlor was filled with boxes upon boxes of glass bottles that would never be sold. The inventor himself was out on an arranged date with Barbara Sakan and would likely be staying over at her place. Hugh was holed up in his room again, giggling like a schoolgirl with Magda over what hats she looked good in. Piles of rejected invitations littered the dining room table. Christie sighed as she looked through them, wondering if she should just rip them all up and be done with it.

"Where are the children?" Zoe asked her as he walked in the room, lines under his eyes. She simply gave him a sad smile before returning to the big pile. He gave a big sigh before hugging her from behind, sweeping most of the papers off onto the floor.

"Zoe-!" He cut her off by holding her wrists.

"Our children are disappointments. Indulge me for tonight? I want to feel as though not everything is hopeless,"

Christie simply frowned at him before she spun around and kissed him. He was wrong and they both knew it.

######  
*Something They Kept to Themselves*

Despite being married for several months, the two had yet to consummate their marriage. Christie wasn't sure why Zoe was so hesitant; he was the famed playboy of the Olineaux after all. Was he afraid she'd get jealous of his past experience? Was he somehow afraid of hurting her? Or....did he just not find her pretty enough? She sighed to herself. She shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. Zoe loved her, true as truth. Perhaps he was just shy about the subject concerning her and just needed a little nudge in the right direction. She could do that.

So that night, she dressed simply in a pure white slip with thin straps; lace on the bottom and matching lacy thigh-highs. Her hair was worn loosely aside from a lacy white bow in the back. She held her head up confidently as she sat in bed, awaiting him. She head overheard from their new Elf servant, Rincole that men loved stuff like this. While she was initially hesitant about seeking the advice of such a playgirl, she eventually sucked it up and took a few notes. She felt like she was ready for Zoe now.

"What's all of this? Still getting dressed?" Zoe was confused, but only the seductive side of him was what was present in his voice.

"Zoe." Christie began, that same fire in her eyes as she crawled slowly over to him. "We've yet to...consummate. Regardless of what your personal feelings are, we still do need an heir,"

Zoe smiled to himself, never thought he'd see the day when his precious Christie was crawling over to him, asking him so calmly to basically have sex with him. The silver necklace he gave her was still on her person; dripping down low into her cleavage. Her long curls flowed behind her as she pulled herself up and kissed him deeply.

"Never took you for the type," He purred in her ear, carefully but firmly grabbing her thigh.

"When we first met, you never took me for a knight either," She ran her fingers down his muscular figure as he finally lowered her onto the bed, pinning her down. She smiled happily.

"Touche," He smirked before kissing her some more before finally giving her what they both not-so-secretly craved. It was sweet, passionate, and awkward; despite his initial desire of being gentle he found Christie brought an animal side of him out and soon the two begun going about it roughly and widely. At first he touched her like glass; fragile and breakable, but then he left his mark on her, hickies and kisses and fingerprints she knew she wouldn't be able to scrub off for weeks. And she loved it.

After the act, they both relaxed in each others' arms, enjoying the scent and warmth of the other. "I think plainer clothes look good on you," Zoe mumbled as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Hm? You really think so?" She blinked.

"Yeah. You should focus on styles like that when we go out. Always stay low-key in your life,"

"Alright," Christie closed her eyes, finding herself suddenly tired. Was it common to be so sleepy afterwards? She didn't know.

What she did know was the happiness she felt a few weeks later after a scheduled appointment, and how tightly Zoe had hugged her after she told him. "I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father!"

"Should we tell the other three Heads?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"Not yet. I'd like this to remain our little secret for now,"

He nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead.

####  
*Something They Shared With the World*

The three children, despite how close in age they all were, got along quite nicely; though the girls got along better than they got along with Balfey, likely owing to how active they both were. Christie smoothed out her light green gown as she sat in the garden and watched them play happily, smiling.

"Look what I found! Sticks! They can be our swords!" Holly announced happily, holding up two muddy sticks the five-year-old had found lying in the grass. Vicky smirked as she walked over, her hands folded in front of her.

"Wonderful. Let us have a duel then!" The seven-year-old clasped her hands together.

"Wait! Let's see if Big Brother wants to play," Holly glanced around the garden, soon finding six-year-old Balfey sitting under the shade of a large tree, squinting at a book he was trying to read. Holly stood up on her toes, walking over to him, her white Mary-Janes making very little sound on the damp grass.

Vicky giggled to herself, while Christie's eyes widened, prepared to step in if anything went wrong.

"Boo! I got you!" Holly yelled loudly, making Balfey jump in fright and nearly drop his book. She laughed.

"Don't scare me like that! I'm busy!"

"Ooooh, is that a good book? Cousin, let's go toss it in the river!"

"Yeah!" Vicky cheered, while Christie cleared her throat. Balfey noticed her and threw his book down anyway, running over to her.

"Mommy! Holly and Vicky are teasing me!" He sobbed while Christie ran her hand through his hair lovingly.

"Ssssh, it's okay. They're just playing with you," She soothed him, gently adjusting the bottom of his skirt. All three wore the same white sailor dress with blue trims, but only Vicky and Holly got ribbons in their hair and gloves, which Holly had discarded in the mud an hour ago.

Zoe walked out into the garden, gently motioning to Christie that the man who needed to take their photos had arrived. She glanced up and gasped when she noticed he had been standing in the edge of the garden, seemingly just staring at them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I nearly forgot you were coming today," She quickly apologized, gently ushering Balfey away from her. "My children aren't quite ready to be photographed yet-"

"No worries, Duchess," He laughed. "I actually like them like this. If I may?" He gestured to the camera, a large brown box that Balfey looked at in curiosity. She nodded, smoothing her hair out a bit as the children all ran back over to her; Balfey sitting in her lap and the two girls leaning on either side of her. "What a charming family,"

"Mommy, can I have some chocolate cake after this? With lots of ice cream?" Balfey asked eagerly, and Christie nodded.

"Of course you may, sweetheart,"

Zoe scoffed, rolling his eyes. "If you keep feeding him stuff like that, he'll gain a lot of weight and before you know it, will swell up like a balloon!"

"May I have some cake and ice-cream too, Dad?" Holly asked sweetly, and Zoe patted her head.

"Of course, princess,"

She frowned at that. "I'm not a princess, I'm a knight!"

"Sure you are," He continued to pat her head just as the cameraman took their picture, smiling after the flash faded.

"What a sweet and charming family. I can see why you're the most popular of the Four Families," He mused.

#######  
*A Time That She Needed Him*

Christie decided attending a small tea party intended for only a few select nobleladies was a good way to get out of the house and dispel any nasty rumors about her, but evidently she had been wrong. The younger girls giggled and whispered to each other, and Christie was too polite to just randomly join in on them. She knew her place, as well as her age. The foreigners spoke quickly in a slippery language she had trouble understanding, so they were also out. Not even her friend Magda had attended. She felt herself to be alone. She took a sip from her cup as she looked around. If she didn't look like she was lost, then nobody would believe her to be. That was the first rule of being both a fighter and a lady.

"Have you heard the rumors circulating about the Olineaux Family?" One of the noblewomen whispered to each other, but it was just loud enough for Christie to hear, which she knew was the intent. She eyed them carefully from her cup.

"No, what happened? Is it about one of their sons?" Another woman asked in a curious tone of voice.

"Oh, no, it's about someone far more interesting. The Duchess herself! Or, rather, how she's handling her husband's affair,"

"Duke Olineaux is having an affair?! Oh, goodness! Why hasn't he said anything yet?"

"Probably doesn't want to hurt his wife's feelings. Though, I don't see why he's trying hard to protect her. Any fool could see there's no passion in that relationship; I'd be damned if there ever was any to begin with,"

"Ah, makes sense. After all, they don't even seem to like their children,"

Christie slammed her cup down loudly, making the two women glance over at her. "He bought her a necklace." She said calmly.

"So? Does he ever buy you necklaces?" The second noblewoman snorted.

She felt the droplet necklace suddenly burning at her chest, under all of her clothes. "He does. A lot, in fact. More than he has ever bought her,"

"Hm! Then why don't you ever wear them?" The first noblewoman huffed. Christie stood up, gathering up her things.

"He told me I look the most beautiful when I dress simply in public," She gave them a smile before walking off. "Something he would never tell you,"

#######  
*Something They Kept to Themselves*

"A servant, Christie. He has been neglecting his duties to be with a servant. His own servant!" Zoe explained angrily to Christie one night, in the hushed tones they always used in their bedroom. She finished brushing her hair, messed-up once more after their latest round of lovemaking.

"He's still young, and has no professional duties to speak of. Trysts like these are common for boys his age, especially for an Olineaux boy," She simply smiled at him. "He'll grow out of it,"

"He got her pregnant, Christie. Our family name has declined in the past few years thanks to our children. Can you imagine how much damage something like this would do?!"

She finally stood up and gently held his hands, looking into his eyes.

"Yelling about it won't help, at the very least. Talk to him. Maybe he's acting out because he wants your attention," She suggested softly. Zoe's features softened a bit as he squeezed her hands.

"I'm not allowed to be worried about our future?"

"I think you should put your focus on the more readily-available future," She gently kissed his lips. "Keep it a secret. Just do what you think is right," She squeezed his hands too and crawled into their bed. Zoe stared after her.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am that we got married?" He asked, and she giggled softly.

"Every single day."

#####  
*The Time He Decided to Do Something About It*

Zoe had realized that parties were starting to grow more and more obnoxious and dull as he aged. What he once looked forward to had now become a chore. Though he hardly minded, nor did he think anyone else did that he felt this way. He was in his forties, those sort of thoughts were to be expected. He mainly only attended for the publicity as well as the possibility of running into Magda. Ever since her social debut, she had fascinated him in a way no other noble woman had. She had that same determined fire in her eyes that he had only seen on Christie and Hugh. She was an unattainable enigma.

Such a naive girl; if only she knew what awaited her. But alas, it was nobody's job to warn the fly before it flew into a honeytrap.

After finishing the expected greetings, he took a glass of whiskey and headed outside to the balcony to get some air, smiling when he noticed Christie standing there, leaning against the railing.

"I wasn't expecting to find such a beautiful maiden out here, all alone and lost," He quipped, hugging her from behind. She smiled and reached up to stroke his beard.

"The party was too chaotic for my liking," She replied, pulling her cloak closer to her figure. Zoe nodded.

"I know that look in your eyes. What were you thinking about?"

"A lot of things. The things that we've been through. I realized...we've been through a lot together,"

"Yes. And you know I wouldn't change that for the world," He kissed her.

"Drinking tonight? I thought you gave up those habits a long time ago," She questioned.

"I thought you had given up tempting me a long time ago as well, but it seems we were both wrong," He gave her a kiss on the lips that she returned, giggling a bit.

"Zoe....I don't really think this is the place.." She motioned to the party with a small smile on her face.

"You're right. Let's go find ourselves an empty bedroom, or better yet some old closet...make love...feel like we're young again," He whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes at him slightly, but still smiled.

"Are you sure? Balfey and Hugh are here. I don't want anything to go wrong while I'm not looking," She glanced back at the party, even as Zoe pulled her closer.

"They'll be fine for an hour or two." He gently squeezed her hand as he pulled her back into the party, beaming as she rested her head on his shoulder and a few others took notice; announcing how much in love the two seemed to be.

Zoe took the lead as they wandered around the manor halls; it was their own house and Christie knew exactly where he was taking her, a smile formed on her face.

"Here we are," He smirked, pulling open a small closet used for sheets and towels. The racks had been taken out of the closet to be stored someplace else, but the smell of flowery soap still partially lingered in the air. Christie walked into the room and didn't have much time to react before Zoe closed the door silently and pinned her up against it, kissing her passionately.

"Mmmmm..." She breathed inbetween their kisses, running her hands own his clothed body. She could still feel his muscles. He gently pulled her cloak off, leaving it partially folded-up in one corner as they continued to kiss. Christie shrugged his off, blushing a bit when she felt himself harden; his member pressing into her stomach.

The two still remained silent as she lowered herself down onto her knees, unbuckling Zoe's pants and unbuttoning them, slowly pulling out his semi-erect member. She licked the tip of it a few times, making him shiver in pleasure before she slipped it into her mouth, keeping one hand on it for better balance.

"Christie....you're such a temptress," Zoe smirked at her, running his hand through her hair. She briefly glanced up at him, sucking faster. She felt herself starting to get wet just as he fully hardened and she pulled it out of her mouth.

"We might get caught in here..." She whispered as Zoe helped her back up to her feet and pressed her into the door, slowly unbutooning her dress.

"By who? This is our house. The servants know not to snoop around aimlessly," He pulled her dress down and bent her over against the door, making her blush more.

"T-The children, or maybe Lady Ellenstein..." She gasped when he suddenly kissed her harshly on the back of her neck.

"We'll be fine," He purred, giving her another butterfly kiss as he stroked himself, readying himself to enter her.

Christie nodded a bit, growing wetter with anticipation. She couldn't see Zoe very well and that just thrilled her even more.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and she nodded, blushing. He stroked himself once more before tightly gripping onto her hips, inserting himself in quite easily, filling her all of the way. She let out a soft gasp of surprise as he begun to thrust into her slowly, making her insides vibrate.

"Mmmmm...Zoe..." She moaned out softly, feeling herself being pressed against the door roughly. The necklace around her neck swung around widely from the motion and she glanced down at it with a brief smile.

"I'm here, I'm here," He gripped her hips more firmly, knowing he would likely leave handprints there. He thrust into her faster, going in and out.

"W-We might...might be making too much n-noise..." She breathed before Zoe thrust in and hit her in a particularly sensitive spot, making her moan out.

"It's our own house," He reminded her with a smirk, feeling her start to close around him. She was close, he figured. He gave a large thrust that made her cry out.

She felt herself getting close, but she blushed as she once again thought of getting caught. And Zoe likely wasn't using protection either...while she certainly didn't mind another kid, she knew Zoe felt very differently on that matter.

"I-I'm close.." She finally managed to warn; Zoe nodded and slowed his thrusting. Her hands were starting to get sore from the awkward angle of being pushed up against the door; her breasts hurt too from being so smushed. Only a few seconds later, she cummed, sprinkling Zoe's member with her juices. She gasped in surprise as he cummed too, filling her up with warmth. He pulled out and she fell to the ground, utterly exhausted.

"Was the party enjoyable?" Zoe smirked at her, slowly getting himself dressed. Christie surprised herself by nodding, a hand on her stomach. Zoe handed her her dress and carefully helped her redress and redo her hair; eventually she looked as she did when she had arrived.

"Zoe..." She breathed; he silenced her by kissing-tongue with her. She repeated the action, pulling away with a small smile.

"Let's head back. It's likely starting to wind down," He suggested, wrapping his arm around her. Christie nodded and leaned against him, pulling open the closet door and nearly making Magda fall over, who had been standing on the other side of the door.

"Lady Ellenstein?" She asked in surprise, blinking. Magda laughed awkwardly, nearly backing into a wall. "Don't be frightened. What are you doing in this part of the house? Why aren't you at the party?"

"I-I got lost...Lord Balfey wanted to show me something interesting, but then I must've taken a wrong turn..." She admitted sheepishly, her cheeks as pink as her dress. Christie laughed.

"Oh, I understand! Our house is pretty confusing to visitors. We'd be honored to show you back to the ballroom,"

"Thank you very much, Duke and Duchess," Magda curtsied a bit, following after them. The blush never left, however, and Christie suddenly remembered she had that expression on her face the moment they left the closet.

"Are you alright? What's on your mind?" Zoe asked as they entered the ballroom. Magda laughed awkwardly.

"N-Nothing! Nothing's on my mind...I just accidentally got lost, then I leaned against the door..." She curtsied again. "Thank you for showing me back to the ballroom, Duke and Duchess!" She then sped off.

Christie leaned against Zoe again. "Do you think they have any champagne for me here? Suddenly I fancy a drink," She asked. Zoe kissed her forehead.

"I'll ask for you," The two walked off into the kitchen together.

Meanwhile, Magda watched them leave awkwardly, her face both flushed and pale.

"What's wrong? You look distressed," Barbara asked curiously, blinking.

"Nothing's wrong...I just realized...Duke and Duchess Olineaux love each other very much," Magda responded softly. Barbara nodded.

"Well, yeah! Anybody could tell that!"

"I meant more of...they love each other...in the 'adult' way...like men and women do," Magda added, folding her hands in front of her. Barbara's eyes widened in realization.

"Ohhhhh....ooooh!"

After getting their drinks, Zoe and Christie danced for the remainder of their ball in each other's arms, spinning around. They felt many pairs of eyes on them that night; some jealous, some loving, some confused, and one embarrassed. But they ignored them all and just danced the night away, happy to be in each other's company.


End file.
